Serena's Fate
by Freedom of the Eagle
Summary: Sequel to 'Toothless' Friend'. Toothless's daughter Serena has a few big changes in her life. One: Her crush on Eli is stronger. Two: Choices in life are harder. Three: To settle a score with her father's arch-enemy, the Whispering Death, the same one that has been after her father, perhaps family, for years. And Eli begins a long trek home to find his family. Will both succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Serena's Fate: Prologue

* * *

**Hye everyone! Here it is, I know a lot of you have been asking for the sequel to 'Toothless' Friend' and here it is. And this story is dedicated to Flaming Crow for inspiration. Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

_Prologue: A Decision_

* * *

It had been nearly five months since Melissa's kidnapping, and since Serena left Berk with her mother. The goodbye between Eli, her father, and brother was hard, but Serena would need to let off some steam since she had had a couple of outbursts.

Artemisia knew her daughter has reached a stage in her life that was going to be a bumpy road. Going through her teenage years. Mostly between the age of 5-7 (15-17 in human years) and things were going to be very different.

While his mate and daughter were gone, Toothless, with Eli's help, was able to keep watch over his son. Though Aiden didn't do much, he just missed his big sister. However, Eli felt the same way. Ever since the first couple of months since he had met Serena, he had strong feelings for her and wondered if she felt the same.

Eventually, about seven months later, the two came back, Serena not looking much different, but her personality had changed completely.

But lately, the scar on Serena's right kept tingling every now and then. It always did it when she felt uneasy, and she had the feeling something was wrong. She remembered the fight with the Outcasts and the fight with the Whispering Death, those memories kept on haunting her, and every now and then, she would have the feeling she might need to do something about it. Would she?

And if she did, how would her father react? She always knew he had been strongly protective of her (too overprotective in Serena's opinion) and almost everywhere she went, he wasn't too far behind. Serena planned on settling a score with the Whispering Death, just like it wanted to do with her father all those years ago, if she could do this, the grudge between this deadly dragon and her father would come to an end. She just needed the perfect plan


	2. Chapter 2

Serena's Fate Chapter 1: Between

Serena's P.O.V

* * *

I sighed softly as Aiden playfully tugged at my ear. He's almost half my size, yet he seems a lot stronger, maybe it's because he's male. Whatever, I gently push him away as I meet up with Eli and we talk. I remember a couple of thing's mom told me about being at this stage in life. She knew my personality was going to change soon enough.

In addition, I also know that I'm gonna have to deal with a lot of things in adulthood, such as having kids of my own. But lately, dad has been a bit too protective of me, for some reason, he always seems to go soft around me, I once heard him say

"**She looks just like-" **Then the rest was cut off. I've been wondering, _who do I look like?_ It's very confusing for me.

There's one more thing that's also irritating me. My scar, every time something's wrong, it tingles, it doesn't hurt, it feels funny though, I can't tell anyone about it though, I try to, but the words never come out. I often try to imagine Melissa at the moment. She's back home right now with Marcus. And I miss her a lot.

Today I went to the cove to let off some steam after another argument with dad. There are those times where I can't stand him and I end up arguing with him, which mom usually has to separate.

As I arrive, I leap down and curl up on a bed of fire and close my eyes. Two things that I have cherished since the day it happened come back to me

Meeting Eli

Aiden being born

I twist around and then I'm on my back, I squirm to get comfortable. Ah, I miss being little, I can imagine a lot of teenagers do. For a while, I think about Eli, he looks a little sad when I'm with mom and dad. I know he misses his own mother and father, he's probably a little jealous. After that, I look down at myself.

I sigh again, but then something comes back to my thoughts. It's about the Outcasts and the Whispering Death. The same one that nearly killed mom before I was born. I suddenly feel fire in my belly and I think it's time to settle a score. I don't care if I die. Maybe the Whispering Death is waiting for one of us to die, but I'm not going to let it be dad-or anyone in my family, no matter what Eli or dad say. But a young female Night Fury fighting a full grown Whispering Death is like saying you have a death wish, and I cannot imagine how heartbroken dad would be if something really bad happened to me.

* * *

I head home at dusk, the village is mostly quiet. Probably in mess hall getting drunk. I snicker to myself. I see Astrid wave to me as she heads up there too and I walk back to the house. There's a pleasant fire in the middle and I find mom and Eli playing with Aiden. I smile as Aiden playfully bite's Eli's ear. I then ask mom

"**I'm presuming that dad is probably in the mess hall with everyone else?**" Mom chuckles

"**Close, he and Hiccup went flying out earlier today.**" My heart skips a beat

"**They're not looking for me, are they?**"

"**No, they just went out flying, your father told me that they used to do that often.**" I sigh. I have noticed that mom has gotten wiser as Eli and I have grown up, she's probably teaching Aiden similar lessons.

I pretend to be asleep as dad and Hiccup arrive. Dad and Hiccup walk upstairs to join mom while Eli, Aiden and I stay down here. As soon as I hear quiet snoring, I stand up and walk towards the door and wince as a floorboard creaks loudly. That wakes up Eli and Aiden, who both give me a look that says _where in the name of the gods do you think you're going?_ I sigh, turn around and tell them

"**When mom and dad wake up, tell them I'm out on an errand. Okay?**" Eli's stare makes me tell the truth, "**Ugh, okay listen. Lately, my scar has been tingling like crazy** I twist so they can see it clearly, "**And something's been telling me that the Whispering Death isn't going to give up on this grudge he and dad share. I'm going to take care of it myself. Dad's not as strong as he used to be because he's older. I'm the only one up for it, so can you guys just tell them that I'm out on an errand?**" The two look at each other and give a nod.

I sigh with relief and lick Eli on the mouth and give Aiden a hug. I carefully open the door, spread my wing's, and take flight. Now I know that my fate is with the gods and I have two choices to make. Choose between life or death. I don't care, I'm going to end this grudge no matter what. And nothing is going to stop me.

* * *

**There we go. Th official first chapter in my sequel. I hope you guys like this. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena's Fate Chapter 2: Journey Discovered

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

* * *

It had been only five hours since I left home and it felt like I had been gone for days. I was alone, but not frightened. My wings began to get tired and I landed on an isolated island, or what I _thought_ was isolated. When hear a rustle in the bushes surrounding me in a clearing. I snarl and spread my wings, ready to defend myself, but then, two large ravens land, both looking identical. I narrow my eyes and one lets out a loud _CAW_ and I jump.

Then I remember my father's lessons in Norse Mythology and I realize that these are the twin ravens Hugin and Munin, their names meaning 'Thought' and 'Memory'. But why would these two come to me? Hugin flies down to me and looks straight into my eyes with it's own dark beady ones. It's hypnotizing. When I shake my head, the ravens are gone

"**Weird**." I say to myself.

I shake my head again and take flight. As I fly, the fight I had with dad a while ago comes back to me and tears are beginning to form, dad says I'm too young to fight and that I'm not as strong. I retort that I can fight, I just need to know when. I land and curl up in a cave and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

_Berk…_

Toothless' P.O.V

I yawn and stretch and smile at Artemisia who is still sleeping, Hiccup is already up and we head down to the Academy, then I notice something strange. Serena isn't here. _She's probably at the Academy already_ I think to myself. I still feel a bit guilty about the fight we had, I know she's a strong fighter, which she got from me, why did I have to tell her that she can't. I know I never told Artemisia that. Then I remember why. It's because she is almost the spitting image of my previous mate Sienna. The last time I saw her was when we had two sons together, but when they died, she disappeared and I never saw her again.

All my dragon friends remember Sienna. Her rider was a very confident young girl who shared a personality very similar to Melissa's. Whatever, as Hiccup and I arrive at the Academy, I can find Serena anywhere. When I ask Stormfly if she's seen my daughter, she shakes her head no, that's when I begin to panic.

A moment later, everyone else arrives, Artemisia looking as a worried as I am, and that's when the boy's come in. Melissa gives them a confused look, and suddenly, she's puts her hands to her mouth after Eli tells her something

"WHAT! SHE'S GONNA GET HERSELF KILLED!" Hiccup turns around and asks

"Who's going to get herself killed?" Melissa puts a hand to her head ands says

"Serena." A raven caws and everyone is frozen. Melissa says

"If you wanna know what's going on, you're going to have to ask Eli and Aiden." But Eli refuses to say anything leaving all of us in shock.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

I gulp down the fish I caught and suddenly the ground begins to shake. A moment later, the Whispering Death bursts out and I give it a challenging glare, which mom always told me NEVER to do when fighting an enemy. But this time it's important to do, even though it's a stupid idea.

The Whispering Death lunges at me and I dodge it easily, letting loose a couple of plasma blasts, one reaching it's soft underbelly and screeches in pain. I try to block the awful sound the best I can, but nothing. As I recover, the Whispering Death lunges at me again and this time I'm not prepared. But out of nowhere, something black shoots out of the bushes and tackles the Whispering Death and pins it to the ground. It roars down it's ear and swipes it's claws across it's face a couple of times before letting it go.

I stand up and I realize that the black figure is a male Night Fury, probably a little older than dad. I realize that I walked into his territory, and crouch down waiting for the death blow. He approaches me, but nothing happens, I peek open one eye and he gazes and me and helps me stand.

I gulp nervously and ask him

"**W-why didn't you kill me when you had the-**" He cut's me off

"**There was no need to. A female like you could've gotten killed by that thing.**" I stare at him a moment

"**Who are you?**" The male smiles and replies

"**I'm Duran. You?**"

"**Serena.**" He walks closer towards me and I back up a little

"**So, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?**" I shake my head and sigh. He looks at me curiously with lightning green eyes and watches me carefully

"**I was following the Whispering Death actually. I've been tracking it for about a day now.**" At this, Duran looks surprised and a little shocked

"**Why?**"

"**Because it's the same one that has a grudge with my father. That thing almost killed my mother before I was born and almost killed my father long before he met my mother. I flew away from home to track it and finish it before something very serious happens.**" Duran shakes his head

"**Listen to yourself. You're young, almost at the mating age. **_**YOU**_** could get hurt fighting that dragon. Or even worse, killed. I cannot imagine how heartbroken your mother and father would be if something bad happened to you. You should head home.**" I shake my head, he doesn't understand, besides, I don't even know if I want to have kids of my own.

After a long conversation, the sky clouds up and Duran invites me to stay with him for a while until the storm lets up. My journey has just taken a long road, and I know it's gonna have a LOT of bumps.

* * *

_Berk…_

Toothless' P.O.V

I am furious. Why would Serena leave! It just doesn't make sense. All the other riders except for Melissa and Marcus leave and the two stay behind

"**Why would she leave? It just doesn't make any sense!**" Melissa shakes her head and sighs

"Toothless, listen to yourself. Remember the argument you two had? Remember how you told her she wasn't strong enough? That was a little harsh on her." I shoot her a glare

"**Your point is?**" Her shoulder's slump

"Don't you even think, that Serena might try to prove herself? You said so that when she was younger, every time someone challenged her, she would try to prove herself?" Then Eli interrupts

"**And one more thing, she's told me that she's heard you say that she looks like someone. Care to share what that's all about?**" I jump, telling them this won't be easy, but at least it'll get it out of my system

"**Alright, alright. It's just that. Every time I look at her, she reminds me of my first mate Sienna.**" Stormfly nods solemnly, but agrees

"**I'd hate to admit it, but she does.**" Meatlud, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch nod in agreement. Melissa, Marcus, Eli, Aiden and Artemisia look at me in confusion

"**Uh…who's Sienna?**"

"**She was my first mate before Artemisia came. She had a rider who's personality was very similar to Melissa's. In addition, we had two sons, Kodak and Sawyer.**"

"What happened to them?" Marcus asked

"**The boys died, Kodak after a disease, and Sawyer disappeared.**"

"What about Sienna?" Melissa asks curiously

"**She was so heartbroken, that she and her rider just flew away and we never saw her again. Sienna had the exact same eye color that Serena has, their personalities are similar too.**"

"Then what was up with the argument?"

"**I was just worried that something bad could happen to her just like it did with Sienna.**"

"And what would that be?" I shake away the question and suddenly I have the really bad feeling something bad is about to happen.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

I wake up after a long night and the ground is soaked. I thank Duran for letting me stay and I take off once again.

I land and I'm ambushed. I fight off whatever is attacking me, never really getting a good look at them and realize that they are Terrible Terrors. Then, the Whispering Death appears and I'm ready to fight.

We attack each other, I manage to dodge each attack from the Whispering Death but it doesn't succeed away from mine. I mange to let loose some plasma blasts at it's eyes, blinding one eye, turning it black. I get a bit disturbed by the sight I try to run away, but it catches me and pins me. Hissing at my ear and one of it's spines lodges itself on my underbelly. It hurts very bad and once it thinks it's won, it burrows back down and disappears, meanwhile, I lay here, with the spine a little too close to my stomach and the ground beside me is soaked with blood. MY blood. I close my eyes and black out. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I wish my dad was here, even better; Eli.

* * *

_Berk…_

Toothless' P.O.V

I notice Melissa jump suddenly and she grips her left side in pain. One more thing about Melissa, whatever happens to a dragon she knows, she can feel it's pain. It's strange, but true. I look at her and a dragon must've gotten seriously hurt in the side

"**What's happening?**" I ask, a little too frantically

"I think, Serena's seriously injured, a little too close to her stomach. She's loosing blood fast." Then she stops gripping her side and says that Serena just blacked out. This was bad, we turn to Marcus and he heads off to find the riders. Melissa looks very concerned and lays back, placing her hands over her face and sighs deeply.

A moment later, Marcus and the other riders show up and we take off. Melissa and Artemisia leading the way.

We reach an island and Eli picks up Serena's scent quickly.

"**This way!**" He calls. He dips down and we follow him.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

I manage to stand up and I struggle to pull the spine out of my side, but because my neck is short, I can't arch my head as far to reach it. I know I'm going to die. Then what Duran said comes back to me

_**Your young, almost at the mating age, you could get hurt fighting that dragon. Even worse, you get killed**_

I try to ignore it, but it keeps on coming back. But I know he's right. I head over towards some shrubbery and lay down.

Toothless' P.O.V

Serena's scent is easy to catch here, but there's something else mixed with her regular scent. We fly down and land, Melissa looks around and kneels. Eli bounds foreword and noses a black figure. We realize who it is and we run foreword to join him.

And much to my horror, it's Serena, her side covered with blood, and right there, dangerously close and lodged in deeply, is a spine. Meaning she must've fought with the Whispering Death and barely escaped with her life. She's alive, but her eyes are closed and she' breathing slowly. Hiccup carefully removes the spine and covers the wound with cloth and I nudge her. Her eyes open but they look cloudy.

"**Dad...**" She moans.

I ask her if she can stand, and she can, but not for long. We decide to spend the night here. And in the meantime, as a fire burns, Melissa is already working on Serena's wound to close it. I'm relieved to see that he scar didn't reopen. But, I may be relieved and overjoyed to see her alive, but I am furious that she flew away from home. I don't know what to say to her because I don't want to shove more pain to her, she's suffered enough since she barely escaped death. And I'm very worried for her health and safety. We _ALL_ are. And she knows it.

* * *

**Yes! 2,152 words! It's a new record. It's a long chapter, but it's worth it! I hope you guys like this! Keep R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Serena's Fate Chapter 3: Two Plans

No P.O.V

* * *

Melissa sighed as she watched the young Night Fury at her side. She was very worried and they all knew she was going to be brought home. But the other thing Melissa was worried about was how Toothless was going to confront Serena on running (or in this case; flying) away from home. Maybe Artemisia could do it, after all, Artemisia was more open-minded that Toothless and could speak (figuratively speaking) her daughter's language.

Then, Melissa gently swept her hand across Serena's left side, and the wound closed, Melissa was practically a living mystery and could do things to help her friends. The swipe gave Serena enough strength and energy that she would need. Then, she woke up her friends and whispered

"Something's telling me that this journey is meant for Toothless and Serena alone." Everyone looked at her in wonder.

Artemisia caught on and realized where Melissa was coming from.

"**She's right.**" Finally, everyone agreed and the father and daughter were left alone.

* * *

_Morning…_

Toothless' P.O.V

I yawned and stretched. A soft breeze blew and Serena was still sleeping. Once again, that pang of guilt came back and I wondered how I would confront her. Her side was no longer swollen and the wound seemed to be closed and instantly, I knew Melissa was responsible. I wrote a mental note down to thank her later.

And speaking of which, where is everyone? I panic for a moment then I find a note on the ground and read it

_Toothless-_

_The rest of us left because we have a feeling that this journey is meant for you and Serena alone. If you want to get over the fight you two had, this might be the only way to reconcile. Toothless, try to keep Serena as safe as possible. We know she can fight well, but her injury drained some energy. Melissa gave her only enough for the journey so you two have to work together. We'll come back when you need us, but don't start calling immediately._

_Just be careful, the Whispering death is blind in one eye and can't see well, which makes it even more dangerous. While you're gone, you might find some out there who are willing to help. But whatever you do, don't fight against each other._

I sigh, the gang really wants us to reconcile. But this is why I never wanted Serena to be like me. But I'll do whatever I have to do to protect her, and to prevent her from getting hurt. Whatever they want, we might have to do. Then I catch another part of the note I didn't read

_-one more thing. The Great Spirits are going to guide you as well, they might give you enough strength and help you recover-_

I begin to wonder what the Great Spirits are going to have to do. I hear Serena wake up and she looks a bit panicked

"**Dad? Where is everyone else?**" When I explain, she lowers her head and apologizes for everything. The pang of guilt comes back again and I forgive her. We hug and she says her left side doesn't hurt anymore and asks why. I tell her that something must've healed her.

I hate lying, but I don't want her getting suspicious.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

This trip just took a weird turn. But I can't help but wonder what's wrong with me. Geez, growing up is harder than I thought, I smile mentally thinking how Aiden is going to deal with this stage in life.

I shake my head and dad and I walk into the forest. We're quiet most of the time. I don't know what to say but my stomach still hurts. We go to a stream and we eat a couple of fish. This is one of the times where I wish dad had his full tail so we can fly, but only I can.

After we eat, I feel a bit better, then, I look up and there are the twin ravens again. The caw loudly, catching dad's attention and they motion us to follow them. We look at each other but don't say anything.

We reach a peak and look around. I look up and see the Northern Lights at the top and we go there. The continue to follow the ravens and once we reach the peak, they disappear. We stand on a flat ledge and look around. The ground is hard dirt and we don't know what to do until these little blue comets sink down into the ground surrounding us.

I am so lost, what are we supposed to do anyways. Then I realize, we're on the western coast of Iceland. I mentally slap myself and realize that our journey begins here. One little blue comet has a voice similar to moms and I realize it's my grandmother, her little comet flies into me and I suddenly feel a little stronger. I look at dad, no comet cam to him and it seems he only cam here to see me receive more strength, because it seems we have a long journey ahead of us.

* * *

_Outcasts…_

No P.O.V

Alvin looks up as he sees a group of dragons and realizes that they are the riders. He growls in anger and looks at his half-blind Whispering Death. He is actually relieved to see that it is half-blind because it'll be always crazy and it makes it extremely dangerous. Then he remembers the young female Night Fury. He has the sudden urge to kill her. Since he couldn't kill her father, or mother. The young male with the three scars over his left eye was by her side most of the time when he last saw her and presumed he was her mate. He wondered what would happen if he captured the female and used her as bait.

Alvin picks up a large axe and throws it at the target and gets the bullseye. He knows that the target (in his mind) represents the female, and the bullseye is her stomach, that's where he going for. Then her name comes to mind: Serena. He also remembers she seems to be the center of attention back on Berk and f he captures her and sails to Berk, the Vikings would probably do anything to get her back.

Alvin snickers evilly to himself and thinks that it is the perfect plan. All he needs to do is find the female, capture her, and use her as bait, after that, he'll kill her.

* * *

**cliffie! I know, but Alvin is plotting on killing Toothless' daughter. Wait for more in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Serena's Fate Chapter 4: Kidnap for Love

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

* * *

If I must say so myself, I never really saw the journey with dad coming, it just happened, but during the time, dad and I returned home and reconciled. I was pretty overjoyed dot see Eli. But I think he was way more than overjoyed to see me, because the second he laid eyes on me when I got back, he pinned me, and I licked him on the cheek (equivalent to a kiss on the cheek), of course, without dad watching.

After arriving home, Eli and I spent more and more time together. One night, I told mom and dad that Eli and I were going to be in the cove, dad just gave an approved nod and we headed down.

Dad always told me that nice weather was rare on Berk, even during the summers, and the only amount of time I spent away from Berk was just a few months ago when mom and Melissa decided to take me to see Melissa's home while dad, Eli and Aiden stuck together. And the air was warm.

As we reached the cove, the air became strangely warmer, Eli and I shared a confused look, but we shrugged it off and hopped down. I reached the bottom first, but then, I felt and heavy weight on my back and suddenly, Eli had me pinned down. My sky blue eyes widened, and I stared at him in shock. He slid off me and said

"**Serena, look up.**" I did so, and I was amazed by the Northern Lights, but you couldn't compare them to the ones from where Melissa comes from.

"**Wow…this is amazing.**" Eli said, I grinned and told him "**Don't try to compare these to the ones in Alaska.**" I winked at him, he snorted and shook his head, when he turned to face me, the next thing that happened, something told me to do it, because I actually kissed (whatever way dragons can do so) on the mouth. His forest green eyes widened, but to shake me off, he pinned me, and normally, this would've started a small wrestling match, but this time, I let him win. Suddenly, I screeched in pain, making him jump. I arched my neck and realized that I was reliving my worst nightmare. A spike was sticking out of my side. Gasping in pain and shock, I clutched my side, then Eli pushed me, and told me to stay still. He pressed on the side that had the spike sticking out. And with one quick yank, he pulled it out, when it began to bleed, he pressed paw to my side.

A moment later, something pushed him away with great force and wrapped around me body. I looked up, and I felt like I was going to die on the spot, because there, was the one white eye and one black, The Whispering Death was_ alive_. But…but…_how_ was he alive? Dad and I killed him. He snarls in my ear

"**Forget something…Serena?**" He hisses as he says my name, and wraps his long thin body around mine. Making the wound bleed even more, then I begin to see black spots around my vision, and the last thing I see…and hear is Eli flying at his fastest towards the Whispering Death and bites his tail with such a great force that I can feel the vibration in my body, rocking my insides, for a moment, the Whispering Death's body loosens up, but a second later, it tightens again, and this time, a little harder

"**SERENA! HOLD ON! I****'LL ****GET ****YOU ****OUT!**" That, was the last thing I ever hear from him.

* * *

When I wake up, I don't feel soft dirt and grass beneath my belly, instead, it's rock. Obsidian and granite, One Outcast stands in front of me, but he looks very young and he seems to be around 20. His brown eyes look at me in pity. But the funny thing is, is that he isn't even wearing Outcast clothes. He holds a hand out to me and gently rubs my head

"Hey girl,' I open my eyes a little more, how did he know I was a female? Oh right, he must've, never mind, "I'm Ryan. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm gonna get you out of here. I know who your father is." I open my eyes a little more, I can't tell if it's the daytime, or nighttime. Ryan must've read my thoughts because he whispers, "It's nighttime, we're going to get you back to Berk as soon as possible."

I gaze at him in confusion, then I glance over and see a female Night fury with an eerily similar eye color to mine. The female says to me

"Hello there, I'm Sienna, I knew your father long before you were born. Ryan and I are going to get you out of here." I manage to stand and I see that my wound is completely sealed, I touch it, and it doesn't hurt, I look to the two, and Sienna seems to had dads scent on her.

* * *

_Berk…_

Eli's P.O.V

I watch in horror as Serena's beautiful sky blue eyes close. The blood loss must've knocked her out. Our little date got ruined, and she told me that she and her father killed the Whispering Death. But how in the name of Thor did it come back to life? It's impossible! As the Whispering Death flies away, I panic and run back to the village and skid to a stop as I see Toothless. He looks at me in confusion and asks what's wrong

"**Eli? What's wrong? And where's Serena?**" I catch my breath and reply

"**The Whispering Death,**" He snarls at the name, and I continue, "**He's…he's back. I don't know how, but he's back, and the Outcasts kidnapped Serena! And he flung another spike into her side! She was unconscious when they left and I don't know how long she's going to be out! We have to save-**" Toothless cuts me off

"**Is that all?**" I wish there was more, but I nod. I was just about to admit my feelings toward her when the Whispering Death came. What are we going to do? I will die without her if we don't get Serena back. But Toothless tells me to relax.

* * *

_Outcast Island…_

Serena's P.O.V

Ryan looks at me and then looks back at Sienna. But then we hear rough voices and heavy footsteps. Ryan and Sienna run into the shadows until I can't see them. I close my eyes and pretend to still be asleep as the fence door opens

"Aye, lookee here! The female's still 'leep!"

"What should we do with her? Take her to Alvin? Or starve her to death?" Then silence, until the other one asks

"How do we even know if it's a female?" I'm pretty sure that the grunt tells me that the other Outcast rolled his eyes

"Ya just check the underbelly and," suddenly, I feel and rough and grimy surface on my belly and realize what he's doing

_Oh no you don't_. I surprise them and tackle both of them until they are knocked out. I shake myself to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling and Ryan and Sienna join me. I shudder and say

"**I can't believe he was going to touch me like that!**" I shake myself again and Sienna laughs.

* * *

_Berk…_

Toothless' P.O.V

What Eli tells me I wish I never heard, thankfully, when Hiccup comes out, he sees the pleading look in Eli's eyes and realizes what is happening and orders everyone to get on their dragons and we take off.

Since Aiden is old enough, we leave him on Berk for safety. During the trip, Eli doesn't say much, but I know how much he cares for her. Then it hits me, they love each other. When Outcast Island comes into view, Eli picks up the pace and shoots ahead of us.

When we land, the awful feeling of the hard and grimy rock underneath my paws gives me bad memories of here.

We search for hours but nothing, suddenly, I catch a scent that was nearly wiped from my memory, Hiccup and the gang follow me as the scent leads me to a tunnel I've never seen before, strangely enough, it doesn't smell like smoke and/or blood. Then I bump into human figure. I get into my defensive stance, but relax when I see an overly familiar face.

"**Ryan?**" I ask, the boy, now more of a full-grown man nods and I tackle him. I lick his face. After a moment, I ask

"**Where's Zyrah?**"

"I'll explain later if I have time." He replies. Then I see sky blue eyes and I see Serena. I hug her tight. But then, she's pulled away, Ryan is about o leap to get her, but she shrieks and I believe that whoever it is, is pulling her hard by the tail. I'm about to help her, but Eli beats me to it, and torches light it up, and I see Alvin watching Savage and two other Outcasts on top of Serena's back.

"**NOOOOO!**" Eli roars, the roars is so loud that it rattles the ceiling and one Outcast leaps off Serena and runs away.

Eli fights more than I've ever seen, but Savage stubbornly stays on Serena, refusing to get off, until Eli rakes his claws across Savages face, making him wail in pain. Once Serena is free of their grasp, Eli puts a protective stance in front of her: Lips pulled back into a snarl, wings held up, legs ready to pounce, eyes narrowed, and pupils into slits.

Eli fights off as many Outcasts as possible. Then I notice that Ryan is gone. He tried his hardest to help, but he probably couldn't fight any more.

When it is all over, Eli helps Serena up and she leans her head on his neck for support. I can also hear the whisper to each other

"_**I thought I lost you.**_" They look at each other. I look to Artemisia, she knows what's going on, but I don't.

Artemisia's P.O.V

I smile when I hear Eli and Serena whisper  
"_**I thought I lost you.**_" I am so proud of both of them, when I saw Eli in that stance, it was almost as if he was going to sacrifice himself for Serena, and that prove dot me that they love each other very much and would do anything for each other.

They were meant to be together.

* * *

**Here's a special bonding chapter between Eli and Serena. And I dedicate this chapter to Flaming Crow, for the suggestion to add some more fluff between Eli and Serena. BTW way, this sequel will only have another chapter or so, then it will be finished!**


	6. Chapter 6

Serena's Fate Chapter 5: Recovery

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm alive, and I know it's been forever since I've updated, don't kill me, but's heres a chapter (and yes, I know it's short) but I hope this is enough of my story.**

Shortly after Serena's capture and rescue, Serena had been given some time alone to recover. She was doing well, but was often excluding herself from family and friends, whatever happened back at Outcast Island that they didn't see, must've really disturbed her. Toothless did his best at comforting his daughter, but something really scared her. He tried getting out of her, but it was no use.

Eli was doing much better and was often making night trips to calm his nerves after what happened on Outcast Island, he really wanted to finish them off more than anything, the Whispering Death had nearly taken Serena's life multiple times and he was going to make sure it didn't follow her wherever she went. But he one question in mind, are Night Furies and Whispering Death's natural enemies? But he had never bothered asking Toothless.

Artemisia was more than relieved that her daughter was still alive, with Stormfly's help, she kept the young female Night Fury's confidence up as much as possible.

One day, Serena woke up feeling her energy boosted

"**Guess I needed it. But there's gotta be a way to get rid of those Outcast's, forever.**" She knew, from her childhood, that the residents of Berk have been against the Outcast's for as long as they could remember, there had to be a way to eliminate, but she shouldn't be stressing out, she needed to relax, when her mother found her, she explained that she, her father, brother and Eli were relieved that she was alive and that she was alright

"**Mom? What can we do to get rid of the Outcast's forever?**" Artemisia sighed

"**Sweetheart, let's not talk about that right now, your father wants to see you, as does Eli, he has some news for you.**

* * *

**What could be the news Eli's got to tell Serena? We'll find out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Serena's Fate Chapter 6: Now I'm Going Home

* * *

Serena wasn't exactly sure what Eli wanted to talk about. As they passed Hiccup, he just shrugged to her. Serena moved her head to the center of the square where Eli waited. When Serena saw him, she bounded towards him and they hugged

"**About time you woke up. We were about to make plans for your funeral!**" Eli teased, Serena laughed at Eli's sarcasm, that was one other thing she liked about him, quickly recovering, she asked

"**Soo, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?**" Eli sighed deeply, something was wrong

"**Yeah, about that,**" He replied, "**Serena, I'm going back to Scotland.**" Serena was stunned, he was going back to Scotland? Shouldn't he still recover a little longer?

"**It can't wait?**" Eli shook his head

"**While out flying earlier **(I didn't show this in the other chapter)**, I happened to run into another dragon who also came from Scotland, we were talking and he told me some important stuff, things you don't need to know for now.**"

"**Can't I come with you?**"

"**I know you're healed enough, but I can't risk you getting hurt by any other dragons there, besides, if there are any more Night Furies, they could be hostile. I need you to stay here, I'll let you know when you can come along, but I gotta go.**" The Vikings stood back as Eli spread his wings and thrust himself into the sky, and vanished within minutes, Serena sat there, just staring into the sky.

Vikings soon went about their daily business, and Serena just went to a small ledge nearby the Great Hall and just watched the horizon. This was what she got in return? She was nearly killed-again-by the Whispering Death, and Eli just leaves her? This wasn't fair. Cloud flew up beside her and asked

"**Something bothering you?**" Serena huffed and rolled her eyes

"**Thought the news would spread. Eli left for Scotland.**" Cloud's eyes widened, but recovered from her shock and lay a comforting wing on her friends back

"**Hey, he'll come back. But he's gotta be with family. Think about it,for more than 8 years, he lived with you and your family, now's he has to be with his. But for his sake, I hope they're not dead.**" Serena's blood went cold when she heard that word, she nearly experienced death too many times, and her father had a grudge with that dragon longer than she'd been alive! Had the whole world gone mad? Were the God's playing games with her? She was not in the mood for this kind of thing. What did she need to do? Probably go back to Alaska, now _that_ place had calmed her nerves. When she had gone there with her mother and Melissa, she felt like a hatchling again, she wished she still was, when everything seemed to be at peace, before the Whispering Death made it's appearance that changed her life.

* * *

Eli felt bad about leaving Serena behind, he had been desperate to bring her with him, but she had suffered enough injuries that scars wouldn't heal, those scars would be seen by her own hatchlings one day, scars, that weren't from protecting her hatchlings lives, no, they would be from protecting her father, mother, brother and friends from a death she nearly suffered from. No, he couldn't think about that. Eli shook the bad thought away and continued to fly.

He wasn't sure how long it was going to take to get to Scotland, but if the weather persisted, he might make good timing.

* * *

**There is a song I was listening to while writing this chapter. It's called 'Caledonia', by the woman's group Celtic Woman, sung by Lisa Kelly. It's absolutely beautiful. If I was allowed to paste the link, I would, but look it up on youtube.**


	8. Chapter 8

Serena's Fate Chapter 7: Caledonia, I'm Home

* * *

A soft breeze rippled the waves gently beneath Eli as he soared over the ocean. He had been flying for nearly three days and with a quick word from another dragon, he was already halfway to Scotland

'_My home_.' He thought weakly, he was finally going to his birthplace, and he began to wonder if his parents were alive, if he had a younger brother or sister, or maybe both?

It didn't matter, but what did matter to him was that he felt very guilty of leaving Serena behind, but he was already making plans on what he would say to her once he got back, hopefully, Toothless would rip him apart,

Song begins:

_I don't know if you can see_

_The changes that have come over me_

_In these last few days, I've been afraid_

_That I might drift away…_

_I've been telling old stories, singing songs_

_That made me think about where I've come from_

_That's the reason, why I seem_

_So far away today_

Eli thought of the past eight years spent with the Vikings and fellow dragons on Berk, from the day me met Serena, to the day he left, at that moment, he felt a lot of mixed emotions,

_Let me tell you hat I love you_

_That I think about you all the time_

_Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home_

_But, if I should become a stranger_

_Know that it would make me more than sad_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had…_

Eli heard his mother sing a song to him from when he was much, much younger, her heavenly voice filled his head and felt the memory wash a relaxing feeling over him, relaxing everything tense,

_Now I've moved and I've kept on moving_

_Proved the points that I needed proving_

_Lost the friends, that I needed losing_

_Found others on the way_

_Stolen dreams, yes there's no denying_

_I've traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying_

_Somewhere with the wind_

He remembered some past memories when he had trained with Serena and their dragon friends, when he had nearly kissed Serena by accident, humiliating himself, and hiding in the forest for three days, and when he had come back, he had been spoken to by Artemisia, Eli laughed to himself at the childish memory, but fondful,

_Now I'm sitting here before the fire_

_The empty room, the forest choir_

_The flames have cooled, don't get any higher_

_They've withered, now they've gone_

_But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear_

_And I know what I will do tomorrow_

_When hands have shaken, the kisses float_

_Then I will disappear…_

More and more memories floated by in Eli's memory, some fond ones from his childhood, from the earliest ones with his biological parents, which were they really fuzzy ones, to the ones in his early teenage years when Aiden was born,

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

_Caledonia's been everything…I've ever had…_

Suddenly, Eli saw a long strip of foggy land just a few miles ahead, getting really eager, Eli thrust his wings harder and faster, and within half an hour, he made landfall and closed his exhausted wings, the sun was beginning to set, so, with good luck already with him, he found an empty cave by the sea, and settled down for the night so he could finally begin tomorrow's journey.

* * *

Ray's of golden sunlight shone through Eli's eyelids, waking him up, he stretched and ate a few fish before taking flight once again and gasped at the beautiful landscape below him, since there was a thick fog, Eli did a barrel roll down and glided right below the clouds and looked at the highlands below him and saw a pair of girls riding horses together, he could faintly hear their happy laughter, they appeared to be sisters, one with brown hair, the other with fiery red-orange, he could tell because they were in a large clearing of the woods, he felt somewhat jealous for a moment.

Suddenly, he stopped in mid-air, there was a familiar scent of Night Furies, not far away, to the northeast of where he was, and by the scent, it was probably an entire clan! With eagerness building up, Eli used a quick burst of speed, and before he knew it, he found a fairly large ravine, about the equal size of Berk.

Looking down, he was already seeing a few young Night Furies, about Aiden's age, there were four boys and one girl, just by their scents, he swooped down into a small crevasse that easily fit him, sank down, but kept high enough so he could see, by observing the kids, the only girl of the group had amethyst purple eyes and was in the middle of a tackle pile and there was a chorus of laughter coming from them, they looked like they were having a good time. Once they untangled themselves, Eli decided to reveal himself, but with caution.

"**Hello there.**" He said, the five kids turned around and one of the boys ran off, either to tell an adult or because he was afraid, but the young girl walked right up to him, she was half his height, whoever her older siblings were, they must've been Serena's age when Aiden was born, the girl said, a bit harshly

"**Who do you think you are?**" Eli realized she had a think Scottish accent

"**Hey easy,**" Eli replied calmly, "**I'm not trespassing or anything, I would just like to speak with your clan leader. That's all, I'm no threat, and I'm not lying either. I can promise you that.**" The girl spat

"**How can we be so sure? You are probably hiding your true identity! So you can sneak out during the night and kill out hatchlings!**"

"**Whoa, easy tiger, I'm not here to cause harm, I only want to speak to your clan-**"

"**Ainsley, that's enough. I'm sorry about that, she takes a bit after her older brother. So, who might you be? Ramsay told me you were here.**"

"**It's no problem, I'm Eli.**" Dead silence. A very powerful-looking male appeared, he must've heard it all, after about a full three minutes of dead silence, the older female approached him slowly, took a sniff, and pulled him into a hug

"**Welcome home Eli, my son.**"

* * *

**ELI'S PARENTS ARE ALIVE! And Eli has a younger sister named Ainsley too! Find out more about of the family reunion n the next chapter and find out what happens when ELi tells his family about Berk. Edit: I do not own _Caledonia_, the song belongs to _Celtic Woman._**


End file.
